Pokemon Life
by Pikachulove13
Summary: Long before Pikachu was caught by Professor Oak and given to Ash, Pikachu deals with High school senior year with his best friend Piplup and adventure drama and romance. Later he falls in love! MARRIAGE! Sad turns! LAGOMORPHSHIPPING later in story.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of my OWN IMAGINATION! lol! XD this story is base on Ash's Pikachu

* * *

long before he was caught by Professor Oak and given to ash. hope you enjoy! XD

Pikachu: PL13 does not own pokemon

(Long before he was caught by Professor Oak, Pikachu lived a happy life with his family and friends, especially his best friend Piplup (And YES Piplup is base on Dawns Piplup and Pikachu and his family traveled to different regions, right now they are currently at Sinnoh, And yes this is way before Professor Rowan caught piplup and given to Dawn)

Piplup: Pikachu! Pikachu! wake up!

Pikachu: *slowing opens eyes*

Piplup: Come on man! were gonna be late for school!

(Yes they go to highschool XD)

Pikachu: ugh...alright!

(Downstairs piplup walks into the kitchen where Mrs. Raichu is cooking breakfast and Mr. Raichu is drinking coffee)

Piplup: Morning Mr. and Mrs. Raichu!

Mrs. Raichu: Good morning piplup! Waffles?

Piplup: ehh my mom doesnt feed me so SURE thanks!

(Yes piplups parents are abusive to him)

Pikachu: *comes from upstairs* morning... *yawns*

Mrs. Raichu: Morning sweatheart! i made you breakfast!

Pikachu: Thanks mom!

Piplup: *finishes quickly* yumm! good stuff Mrs. Raichu!

Mrs. Raichu: *giggles* thanks!

Mr. Raichu: you boys should be going its getting late.

Piplup: ohh yea! come on pikachu!

Pikachu: i just started eating...

Piplup: no time! come on!

Pikachu: *sigh*..

(Pikachu and Piplup walk outside and start walking to school)

Piplup: hmm pikachu?

Pikachu: what...?

Piplup: you seem down?

Pikachu: its just that i hate those retarded pokemon at school that pick on me JUST BECAUSE im not a raichu yet!

Piplup: hmm...yea... know what'ca mean.. but at least we got eachother! Were in this together no matter what!

Pikachu: your right! *smiles*

(They walk in the school building and go to their lockers)

Piplup 4..6..8..2..1 or was it 4..9..7..8..2.. err! always forgetting!

Pikachu: forgot your combination number again?

Piplup: *sigh* yes..

Pikachu: ohh..piplup... *laughs a bit*

Piplup: not cool!

Pikachu: *stops laughing* dear aresus...

Piplup: what?

Pikachu: its sonia garcia!

Piplup: what a cutie!

Pikachu: *blushes* shes so pretty! with her cute smile, those purple wristbands she wears and that blueish color eye shadow she wears.

Piplup: she looks perfect man and shes a pikachu!

Pikachu: yeaaaa... *blushes*

Piplup: Ahh! shes coming this way!

Pikachu: oh nooo! what do i say?

Piplup: ooohh! i know go say to her with a cute boyish tone "your eyes are like two crystal clears pool of blue"

Pikachu: yes thats good! ok!

Sonia garcia: move it!

Pikachu: wait i ummmm just wanted to say that... your eyes are like two crystal clears pool or blue *blushes*

Sonia garcia: my eyes are brown idiot! now move it! *walks away*

Pikachu: errrr... piplup!

Piplup: sorry but it rhymes!

Pikachu: *sigh*

(Pikachu and Piplup head for their first class which is social studies)

Mrs. Kangaskhan: ok soo pokemon were slaves back in 1789 and work on peoples farms!

Piplup: *whispers to pikachu* this is the most boring class!

Pikachu: tell me about it im falling asleep!

Sonia garcia: *whispers to pikachu* hey idiot.

Pikachu: *blushes* y.. ?

Sonia garcia: pass this note to nicole

Pikachu: *blushes* heh..sure

Mrs. Kangaskhan: Pikachu!

Pikachu: uh ?

Mrs. Kangaskhan: whats that in your hand?

Pikachu: ummm paper heh..

Mrs. Kangaskhan: your not cute... GIVE ME THE NOTE!

Pikachu: fine...

Mrs. Kangaskhan: Thank you! and since you were so busy! handing out notes! you get to stay an HOUR after class!

Pikachu: what! But it wasnt even!... *thinks* what will Sonia think of me if i bust her? she will hate me... well she already does but worse...! *sigh* alright...

Sonia garcia: *laughs* what a loser...

Pikachu: *puts his head on his desk* ...

(After class)

Piplup: see ya in a hour buddy... *leaves*

Pikachu: *sigh*...

(An hour later pikachu and piplup went to all their classes had lunch and the last bell rang and everyone left)

Piplup: another day over with!

Pikachu: yup *sigh* what a embarrassing and tired day...

Piplup: im gotta head home my mom said i had to clean my room

Pikachu: ok see ya tomorrow!

Piplup: bye!

Pikachu: *heads home and finally makes it*

Mrs. Raichu: hi honey! how was school?

Pikachu: fine...

Mr. Raichu: go get wash up your mom made dinner.

Pikachu: ok... *Pikachu gets ready to eat dinner, Half a hour later he finishes and heads to his room tired and somewhat depressed* ugh... *gets in his bed and slowly falls asleep*

Thats Ch 1 hope you enjoyed it! :)

Piplup: please review and no harsh comments XD


	2. Chapter 2

(me) PL13: well here is another chapter of my MAGICAL story! xD

Pichu: magical?

(me) PL13: Yes! magical! enjoy xD

(The sun just rised and its a beautiful morning in sinnoh, while Pikachu still sleeping piplup knocks on Pikachu's house)

Piplup: hello?

Mrs. Raichu: why hello piplup good morning.

Piplup: good morning, is Pikachu up yet?

Mrs. Raichu: apparently hes still sleeping.

Piplup: its almost time for school though..

Mrs. Raichu: *smiles* no worries! Why dont you come in and wake him. Have you eaten breakfast yet?

Piplup: Ok! and yea... my mom gave me a cracker.

Mrs. Raichu: a cracker... for breakfast?

Piplup: my mom hates me..

Mrs. Raichu: thats terrible! what about your father?

Piplup: he hates me too... hes king of this Iceberg Zone and he thinks hes mister perfect.

Mrs. Raichu: ooh dear! im so sorry to hear that Piplup.

Piplup: its cool. I should go wake Pikachu.

Mrs. Raichu: *Smiles* go right ahead.

Piplup: *enters pikachu's room with pikachu with the covers over his head* Hey man! wake up!

Pikachu: nmmmn *moans* to.. tired..zzz

Piplup: come on does this have to happen every morning!

Pikachu: *sighs*...

(Pikchu and Piplup get ready, eat breakfast, and head to school)

Piplup: what class do we have first?

Pikachu: math

Piplup: im bad at math *sigh*

Pikachu: me too

Piplup: *sees a paper on the bulletin* hey look at this!

Pikachu: The Senior Dance?

Piplup: its the day after tomorrow!

Pikachu: what's the point we dont have dates.

Piplup: but we will get girls! *thinks* uhh but how?

Pikachu: *facepalm* im going to math class..*walks away*

Piplup: wait!

(pikachu and piplup arrive at math class)

Piplup: *whispers to pikachu* pikachu..

Pikachu: what!

Piplup: i think i know how to get dates for the dance.

Pikachu: tell me

Piplup: well why dont you ask sonia garcia

Pikachu: *blushes* ahhhh sonia...

Piplup: and i will ask nicole the espeon.

Pikachu: nicole? she barely talks to you?

Piplup: doesnt matter shes hot, im hot! there wont be any problem.

Pikachu: whatever you say *sweatdrop*

(after math class they go to Social Studies, Science, then Gym, they then head to lunchu)

Pikachu: school lunch s cks *sighs*

Piplup: its better then what my mom feeds me.

Sonia Garcia: move it thing one! and thing two!

Piplup: geez... maybe you should'nt ask her

Pikachu: well i will give it a try...

Piplup: best of luck!

(Pikachu walks up to Sonia nervously)

Pikachu: h..hey Sonia *blushes*

Sonia Garcia: *heavy sigh* what dork!

Pikachu: ummm umm *blushes* w.w..will you go to the senior dance with me?

Sonia Garcia: wow thats really sweet.

Pikachu: really! it is? *blushes*

Sonia Garcia: hahaha! im playing i have a hot date already! hes a hunky raichu!

Pikachu: ooh... *frowns*

Sonia Garcia: dont worry dork! you can go with your other dorky blue friend.

Pikachu: Piplup?... WAIT IM NOT GAY?!

Sonia Garcia: Whatever... bye loser!

Pikachu: * walks away*...

Piplup: so what happened?

Pikachu: she said no she has a date!

Piplup: who is it?

Pikachu: Raichu...

Piplup: well dont worry! theres plenty of fish in the sea!

Pikachu: yea yea...

Piplup: theres nicole! im gonna ask her!

Pikachu: luck buddy..

Nicole: oh why niplup? right!?

Piplup: umm its Piplup

Nicole: ooh right! whats up Niplup?

Pikachu: *laughs* yea shes a good one!

Piplup: quite! ... any way Nicole will you go to the Senior Dance with me?

Nicole: okay niplup! sounds fun! I'll see you there!

Piplup: Great! okay! ooh and my name is piplup not niplup..

Nicole: ooh niplup! your so funny! i'll see you soon!

Piplup: *sweatdrop* okay!

Pikachu: well that went sorta well!

Piplup: as long as i have a date that only matters!

Pikachu: what about me?!

Piplup: ooh! yea...

Pikachu: im gonna die alone...

Piplup: dont worry man! there is always a special person for someone. You just have to be patient.

Pikachu: guess your right.

Piplup: when am i not! *smiles*

Pikachu: *sweatdrop*

(Me) PL13: well thats Chapter 2

Piplup: i got a date! yes!

Pikachu: *sighs*

(Me) PL13: dont worry pikachu..

Piplup: Please review!


End file.
